Mirror
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: When Aiko starts at a new school she meets a boy named Kai. Even though Aiko tries to be polite and nice he seems to hate her he also looks like hes hiding something. Could what hes hiding be a danger to everyone around him or to himself?
1. Prologue

Aiko: Looking in the Mirror

*For those you don't read the little summary thing this is not a twilight story the beginning is very twilighty though and I think it's rather good so please read a couple chapters and give it a try thank you.

Prologue

Another night, another chance. That's all the wind whispered and that's all it needed to say as the dark beast hiding amongst the trees sprang. Under the beast was the body of a struggling teen, but as the ground was stained with his blood the body went limp the beast releasing him before disappearing into the shadows once again. Another night, another dead.

*** Don't leave mean reviews if you have something mean to say about my story message me I will read it cause to tell the truth when I see people leave mean reviews on someones story that just says you're a bitch and also for the people who have already left mean reviews fan fiction is defined as any story with the characteristics from a published story so well read the beginning that has characteristics from twilight get over it.**


	2. Aiko

Aiko: Looking in the Mirror

Chapter 1: Aiko

"Oh man, I'm going to be late," said Aiko running down the street pulling her skirt down not looking where she was going as she ran into someone their stuff spreading across the asphalt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," she said looking up to see a man wearing what looked like a boy version of the uniform she was wearing but with a black hoodie on as he looked up Aiko meeting his stricking icy blue eyes.

"Going somewhere?" he asked an unusual harshness in his voice.

"Oh yeah gomen gomen its my first day at a new school and I didn't want to be late guess I forgot to watch where I was going," she said starting to gather her stuff up.

"This yours?" he asked holding up a little cellphone with a tiger stripe covering a little blue fish charm hanging off it.

"Oh yes arigato," she said cheerfully takeing the phone the boy flinching when their fingers brushed each other.

"Um well I got everything bye," he said running off.

"Um ok bye," she said to no one confused before gathering up the rest of her stuff noticing a black journal.

"Hm? A journal?" she said, "it must belong to that boy," she said looking down at her phone which read 7:58.

"School starts in 2 minutes!"she yelled scooping up the last of her stuff along with the journal into her bag and running off towards the school.

TRANSLATIONS

Gomen gomen: "I'm sorry"; "pardon me"

Arigato: "thank you"


	3. Kai

Chapter 2: Kai

When she reached the school the bell rang, "oh man so close," she said her phone going off with the meow mix song which she quickly turned on silent before looking down at her schedule.

"Hmmmmm homeroom: room A2," Aiko said quietly before finding the room as she opened the door a bit and peeked in.

"Hello may I help you?" asked the teacher sitting at the desk.

"Th-this is room A2 right?" Aiko asked.

"Yes oh you must be our new student come in, come in," she said ushering Aiko in.

"Class this is our new student Aiko Wahairi make her feel welcome she came from Osaka welcome to the Snow Village."

"Huh wait snow Village I thought this was Wakkanai?" Aiko asked confused.

"Yes you see wakkanai's nickname is the snow village you'll see soon enough," the teacher replied.

"Oh ok well nice to meet you all," she said with a little bow.

"Just take the empty seat in the back will you."

"Okay," said Aiko walking to the back most of the students paying her no attention and sat down.

"Hey Aiko I'm Jashin," said a girl Aiko looking over at her she had black hair held up in a bun with chopsticks and neon blue eye shadow which complemented her school uniform making Aiko look down at her skirt wondering you decided to make neon blue and black the school colors.

"Hello?" said Jashin again.

"Huh what?" said Aiko looking up.

"Wow you got an empty skull don't cha."

"Gomen gomen," said Aiko looking at her.

"So what was Osaka like?"

"Um peaceful," Aiko replied looking around until she spotted a guy seemed asleep with his head his black hood up.

"Who's that?" Aiko asked Jashin.

"Oh him that's Kai don't even try he won't say a word to anyone much less go on a date," she said Aiko getting the journal from her bag.

"Kai Vampyre?" she said reading the name off the cover.

"Yea that's his name how did you know?"

"I ran into him on my way to school he left his journal," Aiko said holding it up a bit so she could see the name before setting it back down.

"Ooooh he's going to be so pissed," said Jashin giggling like it was good gossip.

"Well I'm still going to give it back," said Aiko the bell ringing.


	4. Saved

Chapter 3: Saved

Aiko stood in front of Kai's desk just as he looked up his eyebrows raising seeming to ask what. "Um when we ran into each other you left your journal," Aiko said holding it out to him as he automatically snatched it away standing up his hood falling down exposing his pure white hair.

"You better of not looked inside this," he growled his eyes now a golden color.

"I-I didn't," Aiko stuttered scared everyone staring at him stunned by his voice and white hair.

"GO!" he yelled making everyone run out as fast as they could as he flicked his hood back up and grabbed a hold of Aiko's shoulder his eyes like daggers piercing every fiber of her body.

"If I find out you even read one word in here I will kill you got that?" he asked his voice seeming to become even harsher if possible. Aiko trying to keep tears from forming in her eyes so she just nodded afraid her voice would crack from emotion as he walked out of the classroom Aiko following which he soon noticed.

"What?" he growled not bothering to turn around.

"Sorry but where is C1?" Aiko asked clutching her schedule.

"Dammit I got chemistry with you as well just follow," he said Aiko following quietly standing at the classroom door Kai going and taking a seat at a table all the seats filled except for one empty stool at the table Kai was sitting at.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh hi I-I'm new," she stuttered looking up at the teacher.

"Well I'm Mr. Oba well everyone seem to have a lab partner except Kai so please just take the seat next to him."

"O-ok," Aiko stuttered as she walked over hesitating a bit before sitting down Kai rolling his eyes.

"Ok today we're learning about the ph scale," the teacher started Aiko spacing out looking at Kai who seemed asleep again only to come back down to earth about an hour later.

"Now let's take a look at an acidic mixture, hydrochloric acid," Mr. Oba said but slipped on his way back to the table at the front of the class the glass bottle flying from his hands going right towards Aiko. She didn't think, she didn't scream, she didn't react at all nor did she think she could all she did was close her eyes tightly and wait for a burning sensation or pain. Then she heard the glass bottle shatter she didn't feel any pain she did feel something cold around her as she slowly opened her eyes seeing the table her and Kai were sitting at slowly being eaten away by the acid. Everyone's eyes wide staring at the table or her as she looked up seeing Kai his arms wrapped around her even though he was in a hoodie they were so cold but still he had saved her she didn't even see him wake up. But here he was holding her away from arm his face emotionless as he stared at their table being liquefied.

"Oh my god, are you ok Aiko?" Mr. Oba asked Kai releasing her quickly.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh thank goodness," he said the bell ringing.

"Oh every have a good day," he said grabbing her arm.

"Ms. Wahairi again I am deeply sorry if you ever need anything just ask."

"Well actually do you know where B2 is?" she asked the teacher looking up to see Kai leaving.

"Mr. Vampyre please come here," Mr. Oba yelled out Kai turning around.

"Mr. Oba please don't use my last name," he said his voice softly barely above a whisper Aiko thinking that's probably what he wanted as he looked at their teacher his eyes seeming soft and gentle but also looked like he was in pain.

"You have a class in B2 next right?" he asked Kai sighing.

"Yes."

"Show her the way."

"Ok," said Kai still very gently but grabbed her arm harshly pulling her along.


	5. Koneko?

Chapter 4: Koneko?

As they walked together he noticed Aiko clutching her schedule which he quickly snatched up reading it Aiko making no complaint afraid to set off his temper again.

"No, no, NO!" he yelled slamming her schedule on a desk when they entered the classroom leaving a huge crack on it.

"Wh-what is it," she said jumping a bit shocked and confused by his reaction.

"You're in all my classes," he whispered softly but just as harsh sitting down near the front Aiko going to sit a ways back away from him but he quickly grabbed her making her sit in front of him.

"You're sitting here," he growled handing her schedule back.

"Ok," she said looking down. "wh-why do you always sit so far from the windows and still have your hood up?" she finally built up the courage to ask.

"I get migraines often to the light bothers me," Aiko turning around trying to focus on class but couldn't help but feel his glare burn into her back relived when the bell rang.

"Where are you going?"Kai asked noticing Aiko rush out the door.

"Um my next class."

"You know where it is?"

"Well I um thought that . . . no," Aiko sighed defeated Kai rolling his eyes.

"Come little one," he said as she followed his next door to B1.

"You know Jashin in home room said you've never talked to anyone but you talk to me why is that?"

"Its cause most people if I talked to I'd have to kill," he replied Aiko about to laugh but soon noticed he was serious.

"S-so um what class is this there's no teacher?"

"Study hall," Kai quickly replied pulling Aiko down into the chair beside him.

"Why did you save me in chemistry?" she asked making Kai look up from a book.

"Most people wouldn't ask questions and just say thank you."

"Yes well arigato but still-" she started but Kai laid his head down on the desk falling asleep ending the conversation right there. Kai not waking up til the bell rang wandering off the English class Aiko barely noticing he left as she quickly got up and ran to catch up with him following him across the school to D3 for someone half asleep he sure did walk fast and easily through the crowd.

"Forget about me?" she asked breathlessly sitting behind him panting slightly out of breath.

"Sorry not use to a koneko following me," he said.

"Wh-what? Koneko what makes you think I'm a koneko?" she asked shocked Kai looking at her oddly.

"I was just joking why would I think you're a cat," he said the teacher entering. "But still then again I don't want you following me," he whispered.

"Kai do you have something to say to the whole class?" asked the teacher which he quickly shook his head as she raised an eyebrow.

"No ," he finally said quietly laying his head down.

"Good now don't say anything until you're called upon," Ms. Yukari said. "Ok everyone now open up to page 236 were starting Macbeth known as a cursed play by William Shakespeare," she said as they spoke when called upon reciting lines from the play all day til they headed off to gym.

TRANSLATIONS

Koneko: "kitten"


	6. Water

Chapter 5: Water

"Now no following me inside the boy's locker room."

"You don't tell me I'm not a baka plus why would I want to see you changing."

"No your past baka plus you'd know you'd love to see without a hoodie and shirt on," he said with an evil smile.

"When did you go from hating me to liking me," she said in a know-it-all tone.

"I don't like you."

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Don't deny it."

"I said I DON'T!" he yelled kicking her making Aiko fly into the wall coughing up a bit of blood Kai appearing in front of her picking her up by her neck.

"Still think I like you?" he asked Aiko quickly shaking her head no. "Good" he said dropping her heading to the locker room Aiko sitting there for a while til the pain subsided heading to the girl's locker room happy she wouldn't see him all period. He had more mood swings then a girl on her period and his anger issues man and she thought a girl PMSing was bad.

"Okay class today we're starting swimming."

"Oh god that means swimsuits," she accidently blurted out.

"Yep now suit up," she said getting her locker and bathing suit "bet you didn't know it was warm enough to go swimming in November when you're this far north" said the teacher leaving.

"No I didn't," she whispered changing before meeting up with them.

"Ok I'm-" she started stopping dead in her tracks standing at the edge of the pool was Kai in the boys swim trunks his white hair wet and seeming to sparkle turning towards her before she had the chance to hide. Kai quickly noticing she was blushing as he smirked evilly with a touch of I was right on his face making her turn away quickly.

"Aiko your turn," the teacher shouted out.

"Oh right coming," she said jumping onto the platform the coach blowing the whistle but she didn't jump in.

"Um Aiko that means go."

"I just remembered I don't know how to swim," she said nervously Kai snorting making her glare.

"It's only 4 feet give it a try," said the coach Aiko turning back towards the water anything to make Kai stop picking on her glaring back at him real quick before jumping in. But the moment she touched the water she screamed a terrible shock surging through her body making her feel like she was dying somebody quickly pulling her out but her sight was too fuzzy from the pain to tell who.

"Aiko! Aiko!" she could hear a boy screaming but everything was too hazy as she closed her eyes unable to reopen them unable to speak as well. Until she felt someone's lips pressing against her, her eyes shooting open making her scream the boy quickly stopping.

"What the hell I wasn't dead you know!" she screamed the haze starting to lift the boys face becoming clear who turned out to be Kai.

"You would be if I hadn't of pulled you out," he yelled glaring at her making her look away before grumbling a quick thanks,

"Ok that's enough excitement for today Kai please help her back to the locker room and take her to the nurse," the teacher said Kai "helping" Aiko back til they were out of sight. Both running off to the separate locker rooms to change but when Aiko got out she collapsed.

"Man that took a lot out of me," she said a young boy with brown hair walking up to her,

"Need some help are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes actually will you help me to the nurses?" she asked holding out her hand which he quickly took to help her out.

"Of course."

"Hey bitch," said Kai Aiko sitting down on the roof beside him no matter how much she didn't want to.

"I'm not a bitch you okaza mi saka"Aiko said.

"Finally you don't seem scared of me and your stepping up to the plate now," he said Aiko taking out a sandwich a raw fish scales and all noticeably sticking out but Kai made no comment starting to leave.

"Where you going?"

"Lunch I don't bring raw fish sandwiches like some," he said Aiko pouting as he left Aiko swearing she saw a glimpse of fangs.

TRANSLATIONS

Baka: "idiot"

Okaza mi saka: "mother fucker"


	7. Bloody Death

Chapter 6: Bloody Death

"Aiko! Aiko!" yelled Jashin appearing on the roof just as Aiko finished lunch, "Aiko come here quickly," yelled Jashin out of breath.

"Woo Jashin what's the emergency who died?"

"A guys been killed Kai found him," she yelled Aiko's jaw dropping she was serious about the who died but quickly followed her squeezing their way through the crowd til they got to the front Aiko gasping.

"Do you two ladies know the victim?" the officers quickly asked.

"Yea he's an upper classroom supposedly a foreigner," said Jashin.

"And you?" asked the officer pointing to Aiko who moved her black hair out of the way.

"Y-yea he helped me to the nurses before lunch wh-what happened to him?" Aiko asked unable to look at the body now.

"We don't know his blood is completely drained which makes us believe he was killed somewhere else cause there's barely any blood on the floor," he said Aiko looking back to see Kai shaking sitting in a chair blood seeming to flow down from his mouth down his chin his shirt almost completely drenched in blood.

"Ok please everyone go back to your classes there is nothing to see here," a teacher shouted out Aiko unable to resist whispered, "oh ya nothing it's just a dead body," but still most people just awwwed and left. Aiko unable but to glance back at Kai, going to art class, which she sat in drawing a dark forest all you could see was bats glowing eyes as they rested upon the trees branches thinking about Kai. Was he a vampire? He had to be how else could all the blood be drained from that body with more blood on Kai then the floor. But before she could thinking about it longer Kai came in all cleaned up but still shaken up looking like he was about to cry.

"Something wrong Kai?"

"Th-they think I killed him I have a trial tomorrow."

"What if I could help?" Aiko asked not looking up from her drawing.

"I'm willing to try anything," he said Aiko quickly pulling him close whispering, "meet me at the river at midnight."

"Were not running away or doing anything are we?" he asked.

"No but I have a way to get you out of trouble and make sure you never get in trouble again," she whispered using a tone he had never heard before it was almost devious but how could she speak with such a tone she looked so innocent smiling cutely as she finished up her drawing before the teacher spoke.

"I just got off the phone with the principal everyone is to go home early after the little incident earlier please leave but don't go near the gym," he said everyone trying to leave as quickly as possible.

"See you tonight Kai," Aiko said leaving.


	8. Midnight

Chapter 7: Midnight

As midnight neared Aiko looked up at the clock dressed in her pajamas. "10 minutes," she said to herself changing into a spaghetti strap black dress the seemed to hug her every curve and caressed the floor running out to meet him actually jumping out her window instead of using the door even thought there were no parents to try sneaking out from.

When she neared the river she saw him crouching low to the ground shivering in the icy November air. "Kai?" she said in an almost seductive voice making him stand up and turn around quickly.

"Aiko, wow um aren't you cold?" he asked noticing her pale skin it couldn't have been that pale before he thought.

"No," she replied making him look back up at her face.

"So how can you get me out of this?"

"Like this," she said hugging him but he soon felt something sharp prick him it was fangs she was sinking fangs deep into his neck making him let out a short scream cat ears and a tail quickly coming out before jumping backwards into a tree.

"What the hell!"

"Oh a neko and here I thought you were a vampire like me oh but you were so perfect your fiery temper made you a perfect decoy to make me seem like a shy innocent and easily scared girl and you finding the boy's body was just by luck allowing the death to be pinned on you," Aiko said using that same evil but seductive tone licking a bit of blood off her fangs smiling evilly.

"Y-you killed him?"

"Yes and I'm sorry that you got blamed that why I'm willing to help you," she said quickly tackling him out of the tree onto the ground while he was still too shocked to move biting into his neck again sapping the rest of his blood quickly the pain not enough to snap him out of it until she released him but by now he was dead.

"After all the only way to get you out of this is if you became a victim as well, too bad I thought you'd be more fun," she said actually sounding upset about it getting up seeing a rectangular shape beneath his hoodie.

"Hm what's this?" she asked the lifeless body quickly pulling it out.

"Well if it isn't your journal let's read" she said there was only a couple sentences which she read out loud.

"There's a new girl her name is Aiko I think I love her but why do I love her? Yet I feel I can't trust her but again why?" she read smiling. "Maybe it's because you knew I had something to hide," she said dropping the journal of his lifeless body laughing a snowflake landing on it.

"Oh the snow village I finally get it," she said hitting her head walking away the wind whipping through the trees whispering, "another night, another dead."

*Please review and tell me what you think also check back soon part 2 will be out soon and sorry it took so long this had more "transition" time as some people put it and well it bored me to sit here and type it. Also I finished writing part 3 the very last of this story just moment before so now the story is officially finished and I will try to finish typeing it soon. Side note: I swear if I ever become a professional writer I'm going to hand write all my stories and hire someone else to type it all. .


	9. Monster

Part 2: Kai Looking Through the Mirror

Chapter 8: Monster

As Kai awoke he looked around the sun just starting to rise the snow gently reflecting its rays. "Weird warm enough to swim during the day but cold enough for the snow to stick at night," he whispered his voice hoarse as he gripped his neck it was dry and seemed to even burn Kai quickly scooping up some snow and eating it but it didn't satisfy his thirst. Kai soon noticed a young girl running through the park most days he would pay no attention to her but he couldn't help but notice her today not her looks but her smell the smell of blood he could hear her blood pulsing through her veins the smell so intense and delicious he could almost visualize her cardiac vain. And before he knew what he was doing he pounced on her sinking his new elongated fangs into her neck drawing all her blood out within a couple seconds the pain and dryness in his throat ceasing at once as he let out a sigh in relief.

"Perfect," then all at once the memories of what Aiko did came back.

"Oh that bitch is going to die," he growled looking down at the girl's now lifeless body.

"She framed me, almost killed me, and now she's turned me into a blood sucking monster like her she's not going to get away with this sick twisted game she's playing . . . just got to learn to play by her rules," he said an evil smile creeping across his face as he went home to change and head off to school.

"Tonight is the night live a thousand years, don't be scared don't drown in tears, free your spirit after midnight, sell you soul," Kai heard these words sung perfectly noticing a girl in front of him dancing a bit as she sang cheerfully it was Aiko happy because of her defeat over him or so she thought. But when she was done with those verses he couldn't help but sing in return, "from heaven to hell enjoy the ride, you're here to surrender with your lives, precious victim, my desire, live eternally," he sang in perfect tune where hers ended he didn't even think possible but there was no time to ponder it he hid quickly just as Aiko turned around.

"Someone sang it back," she whispered looking around before she continued walking glancing over her shoulder every few seconds Kai following her til she entered homeroom.

"Guess with us having the same classes I can't really hide," he said to himself walking in no one noticing his presence as he approached Jashin's desk.

"Move I want to sit here today," he said harshly Jashin just nodding and moving over Kai sitting down and looking at Aiko. Her black hair falling over her face eye's wide for just a moment before she calmed down and smirked brushing her hair out of the way Kai sliding his desk against hers.

"I thought I killed you," she said taking on a sweet tone.

"Cats are hard to get rid of we have 9 lives you know," he said glaring at her.

"Oooh I was wrong you will be more fun," she said Kai writing something down in his journal real quick.

"So are you going to kill me for reading what's written in your journal?"

"WHAT!? You read something."

"Yes now when are you going to kill me or was that all just a simple threat," Aiko said teasingly.

"Unfortunately I rather go through my court case for killing someone you killed before I actually kill someone," he said standing up.

"Have fun being tried guilty," Aiko said in a smug voice when Kai was walking away making him stop and turn back grabbing her arm.

"You're coming with me," he said running out before she could say no as they were outside in a millisecond.

"Ow che," Aiko said pulling her arm away, "be careful you ran out so fast it looked like we disappeared do you want to expose vampires."

"Yes starting with you," he said walking to the court house dragging her along.

"Then I'll tell them you're one as well now," she said emotionlessly as Kai glared at her but kept walking.

"What sick game are you playing here?"

"The game all us vampires play to stay alive and not expose what we are," Aiko said no hint of joy or sadness in her voice.

"Well the game just got harder."

"Say goodbye to your other 8 lives then cat boy."

"Just try," he said as if challenging her when they entered court house.

TRANSLATIONS

Che: "damn"


	10. Lying

Chapter 9: Lying

"Kai Vampyre the City of Wakkanai is charging you with the 1st degree murder of Thomas Johnson how do you plead," said the judge.

"Not guilty your honor but may I say this girl I brought with me she's the real murderer," said Kai everyone looking right at Aiko who started crying.

"Its true it is all my fault when he was taking me to the nurse this guy just appeared and shot him then ran off I was so scared I just took his body back to the gym then I didn't know what to do it didn't occur to me to call 911 or do anything to try to save him I'm sorry," she said breaking down and weeping falling onto her knees pleading with the judge to forgive her, a police officer whispering something to the judge who banged his gavel to silence her.

"With this new found information the police have to investigate it your court order has been moved up your free to go and please take her with you," he said banging his gavel one more time Kai helping Aiko up and leading her out as she quickly pulled her arm away the moment they were outside wiping the left over tears away as she smirked.

"Ok Kai lets go," she said Kai waiting a moment before speaking.

"You just lied and fake cried."

"Yes again the game I play is a way to not expose vampire even if it involves lying and losing a bit of dignity," Aiko said, "want to grab an early lunch," Aiko added with a yawn.

"Don't act so innocent," he growled, "have you never realized what your doing is wrong," he yelled.

"I'm over 100 I've learned to block out my conscience," Aiko said frowning.

"YOU'RE OVER 100! But you look so young."

"Vampires are alive, the legends have to survive," Aiko sang.

"We'll never come undone, and we will be forever young," Kai sang in return, "dammit why do I sing is response to yours," he said.

"It's a natural response kind of like instinct to let us know when others like us are around but still the forever young immortality is one of the facts not a myth and to think I'm one of the young ones I'll never look any older from now on you at least may have a couple years til you stop ageing," Aiko said leading Kai into a sushi place for a quick bite to eat before going back to school. Making it in time for art class where they painted or well Aiko painted Kai as an angry kitten in a pumpkin while Kai glared at her.

"Now you're making me a kitty."

"No I think that kind of happened when you were born," she said grinning showing her fangs.

"Doesn't even look like me," said Kai rolling his eyes.

"Wow Aiko nice job . . . hmmm Kai it kind of looks like you," the teacher said Kai frowning.

"I am an amazing artist," said Aiko giggling the bell ringing as Kai grabbed her arm looking like he was just dragging her along to the next class but instead took her to an empty hallway waiting for everyone to get into their class before speaking.


	11. Why?

Chapter 10: Why?

"Ok K-kai now why-" started Aiko Kai grabbing her shoulders and kissing her quickly, "k-kai why did you-" Aiko started again stunned.

"I am a vampire I'm a slave, I sleep through the daylight in my grave, in the darkness in the shadows here I am, I want you to be forever mine, together until the end of time, like a nightmare never ending let me change your world," Kai sang Aiko looking up at him.

"N-natural response?" she asked.

"No I meant what I sang," said Kai seeming sincere Aiko unable to help herself as she hugged him an evil grin breaking onto Kai's face you quickly bit into her neck making her jump back one hand on her neck Aiko quickly kicking him but he grabbed her leg and broke it making her fall of the ground.

"Ow."

"Now you can feel how it felt when you killed me," he said picking her up by her other leg but she punched him into the wall Kai quickly changing direction so he was feet first against the wall and rebounded off it head butting her in the stomach.

"Cat reflexes vampire strength, don't go thinking you can beat me."

"I will if I have to," she said a bit of blood coming down from her mouth.

"Do you want me to break everyone bone in your body."

"What do you want from me?!"

"An answer!" he replied.

"What?"

"Why did you try killing me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to," she said with a slight blush looking away.

"THEN TELL ME WHY!"

"CAUSE I CAN'T LOVE YOU!" she yelled back before looking away biting her lip.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then why can't you love me if you already do?"

"You weren't a vampire and I was afraid I couldn't change you properly but now that you are your just going to get your revenge, aren't you?" she said looking at him.

"No," he said in a bitter sweet tone.

"Killing you wouldn't satisfy me but neither would letting you live," kai said looking away.

"You act like my life is in your hands."

"With that leg it kind of is," he said Aiko looking away.

"Aiko let your life be in my hands."

"What?"

"Give me your loyalty."

"Ok," Aiko said Kai biting her cheek making it bleed a bit.

"My slave for the afterlife," he whispered.

"So not just killing me but killing both of us would satisfy you."

"No covering the world in the blood of vampire starting with you and ending with me would though," he whispered quietly.

"Goodbye I'll see you in hell," he said pulling out his katana, "don't worry it won't hurt," he said quickly stabbing through her heart and slicing her head off for good measure, the first bit of blood was shed and another night would soon come and another is dead.


	12. Ami

Chapter 11: Ami

It's been years since then and Kai has killed many more while never being caught or even suspected of it as he neared the last of the many islands that make up Japan.

"This is the last section," he said entering the new school he had just enrolled in going to his first class since he already missed homeroom but another glance at his schedule told him he had pretty much only 1 class the whole day the teachers just changed.

"Sorry I'm late," Kai said entering the classroom and sitting down before the teacher even had time to speak.

"Oh um class this is our new student Kai," she said nobody paying any attention to him as he looked around at the people he was sitting next to the main one he noticed was a girl her head down on the desk her black hoodie up and he could just barely see the sign of a scar on her cheek as she seemed to shudder a bit almost like she was crying before looking up and glaring at him deep hatred in her eyes.

"Must not like new kids," he said to himself looking away the teacher going on with the lesson.

"Hey girl what's wrong with her?" Kai asked another girl sitting beside him pointing to the other girl still glaring at him.

"First of all my name is Jamie not girl and second I don't know that's Ami she's usually at least slightly happy she might just be having a bad day or something."

"She's kind of freaking me out."

"She freaks everyone out at least a bit especially with that weird scar on her neck and tips of her cheeks I think her parents use to abuse her but no one really knows everyone's too afraid to ask her," Jamie said Kai looking back forward.

"Pop Quiz," said the teacher walking by giving everyone a quiz.

"Ok now you have 30 minutes to complete-" started the teacher.

"Done," said Ami holding up her test.

"Of course well I bet you set the curve again," the teacher said taking her test.

"She's also a genius straight A's and everything I bet she even has a 4.0 GPA," Jamie whispered to Kai.

"No talking when the tests are out Jamie ok as I was saying you got 30 minutes to complete the test then off to lunch," the teacher said sitting down as everyone began working slowly.

"History man been alive for decades and I have no clue Aiko lived for over a century and has probably learned this over and over I bet she could of at least made a B on this easily . . . dammit stop it Kai so you had a little crush on her she tried killing you and you killed her she's gone just get over it," Kai whispered to himself probably looking like an idiot to anybody could hear him. And he guessed right as he looked over at Ami who looking at him like he was a freak writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"God I don't know what this is," he whispered to himself trying to resist the urge to start hitting his head on the desk but then he felt something poking his side looking over to see it was Ami poking him with a note. Quickly glancing up at the teacher reading a book before quickly taking it seeing Kai written on it in swirly old fashioned cursive letters opening it up to see test answers looking at her confused.

"Easy A," she mouthed Kai nodding quickly copying them down handing in his test just as the bell rang for lunch seeing Jamie and Ami walk off some guy slipping in between them sliding his arm around Ami.


	13. Never

Chapter 12: Never

"Mind if I sit with you guys since I don't know anybody else," asked Kai walking on the other side of Jamie.

"Sure we'll show you the good lunches," Jamie said leaning close, "just stay away Chase's girl him and Ami aren't really going out but he'll kill you before he even lets you get near her over protective and all that crap," she whispered leading him to a line Kai looking ahead at Ami who looked uncomfortable and fidgety with Chase's arm around her.

"Hey does Ami like Chase?" asked Kai.

"Well actually now that I think about no I don't think she does but she's never said or done anything to make him stop she's always been kind of submissive only time she ever stopped him is if he ever tried doing something really serious but then she'd just push him away and run off," said Jamie talking til they were out of the line and walking back to a table.

"You ramble you know that," said Kai Jamie just shooting him a glare.

"Well you seem to like Ami," said Jamie teasingly but Kai stopped dead in his tracks dropping his tray not that he even really needed to eat in the first place.

"I don't like her I WILL NEVER LIKE HER OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN SO NEVER SAY THAT!" he screamed at Jamie before running outside away from everyone trying to get his thoughts straightened out pulling his hood up when it started to rain.

"There you are, are you alright?" asked Chase pulling Kai up leading him back inside to class his green eyes filled with concern.

"Yea," replied Kai yanking his arm away from him.

"Are you sure Jamie said you just freaked out, yelled at her, then ran off."

"It's nothing love just stinks," he said both walking into class and sitting down only to look up a bit later everyone giggling and whispering shooting glances back at him and Jamie.

"OK WHATS DO DAMN CUTE AND FUNNY ALL OF A SUDDEN!" he yelled standing up slamming his hands down on the desk cracking it like he always seemed to do now.

"Isn't it adorable how idiotic they are they think in just your few hours here you've gotten a crush on Jamie, gone out with her, and broken up," said Ami Kai's eye twitching.

"This school is filled with idiots."

"Got that right," said Ami turning away.

"I can see why Chase likes you you're the only one with some brains around here."

"Really? Well you don't seem like the type to give compliments often so arigato," said Ami looking back at him with a smile making Kai blush 'she smiles just like Aiko it just makes my heart melt' Kai thought quietly Chase looking back at him glaring.


	14. Fight

Chapter 13: Fight

Warning: There is Yaoi is this chapter if you don't like Yaoi you will be able to tell when that paragraph comes up just skip past it you'll still understand what's going on without reading it.

While everyone was gathering their stuff up and leavening once class was over Chase was glaring at Kai til everyone had left the classroom Chase walking towards him.

"Oh I forgot something." said Ami running back in.

"Wait Ami aren't we walking home together," yelled Jamie Ami stopping at the door.

"Yea just wait a moment I left my book on my desk."

"Ok," replied Jamie impatiently Ami running back in stopping outside the classroom door hearing Kai and chase talking but only part of their conversation.

"I want you . . ."

"I won't unless you want a . . . shoved in . . ."

"You're . . . not on top," was all Ami was hearing making her slip into her little Yaoi day dream world.

"I want to fuck you," said Chase seeming to loom over Kai.

"I won't let you unless you want my Cock shoved inside you," Kai said with a smirk.

"No way you're not on top," said chase hitting the desks aside and knocking Kai down onto the floor, "I am," he said getting on top of him with a grin kissing Kai forcefully and groping him hard. Ami quickly snapping out of it when she actually heard the sound of desks being knocked aside.

"Is my day dream happening?" whispered Ami cheeks bright red opening the door a tiny bit to see Chase on top of Kai leaning in to see more now noticing it wasn't Yaoi but Kai and Chase were trying to choke each other.


	15. Marry Me?

Chapter 14: Marry Me!?

Ami quickly appeared in front of Chase and Kai when she noticed what they were doing slashing Chase's chest and pushing him away making him desk after desk til they were all piled up on one side of the classroom.

"Stay away from Kai," she growled.

"A-ami," Chase said weakly before passing out Kai looking at Chase's limp body before looking up at Ami shocked.

"Oh whoops guess I don't know my own strength," she said cheerfully but nervously with a little laugh.

"I-I haven't seen strength like that in a long time."

"Yea I'm a," Ami said the stopped short 'this is the guy who has been killing vampires I can't tell him.'

"Yes you're what?" Kai asked.

"Oh um . . . a black belt is tai-quan-do yea I've been in it since I was little really helps you build up strength I'm way strong," Ami said laughing nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Really?" said Kai with an evil smile.

"You should take me to the dojo with you sometime then," he said.

"Oh no I don't think there's one around here I quit when we moved here."

"Oh what a shame," he replied still using an evil tone.

"Yea um well gotta go," said Ami grabbing her book starting to run out when Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What's the rush?" he asked smiling sweetly again.

"Well Jamie's waiting for me."

"Let her wait," he said, "do you believe in vampires?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"What if I told you they're real?"

"Then I'd say you're lying."

"What if I could prove it?" he said Ami rolling her eyes.

"Uh yea right," she replied Kai biting her Ami struggling to get free before he pulled back showing his fangs.

"Mmm your blood it tastes good yet somehow familiar."

"OW YOU LITTLE FUCKER," she yelled.

"See I wasn't lying now come on please come and help me kill all the vampires then kill me."

"NO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"COME ON AIKO JUST SAY YES!" he yelled shaking her.

"Huh Aiko?" she said confused.

"I meant Ami," he quickly replied letting go of her.

"Who's Aiko?" Ami asked curiously.

"A girl I use to like."

"What happened to her?"

"I killed her."

"Why?"

"Cause she tried killing me, turned me into a vampire, and always pissed me off the whole reason I want you to kill me in the end is cause I don't know how I can go on living knowing I killed the only person I'm actually felt like I loved and you look a lot like her," Kai said looking down tears forming in his eyes he wasn't afraid to show tears anymore but he still didn't like crying in front of this girl he barely even knew.

"I look like her cause I am her," Ami said Kai looking up blinking the tears away.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm Aiko," she replied putting her hood down revealing a long scar across her neck tracing it with her finger, "the mark you left when I thought you killed me," she said as Kai pulled her close hugging her.

"AIKO!" Kai yelled as Aiko struggled a bit afraid he was going to kill her again like last time after he kissed her but after a while she just stopped.

"Kai if you were going to kill yourself for killing me why'd you do it in the first place?"

"I don't know I was just so pissed at you I didn't think," he said looking down not daring to let go of her for even a second Aiko noticing.

"Kai you know there's only 5 words you have to say if you really don't want to lose me again," she said Kai leaning back a bit thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on ask I think you know what it is," she said with a slight smile a bit of blood still trailing down her neck from his bite mark. Kai hugging her again licking it off then whispering, "Aiko will you marry me?"

"There we go and of course," Aiko replied finally wrapping her arms around him as well both never having to let go of each other.

*Part 3 coming soon please review and I know I ended this really stupidly but was writing it during Spanish class and my friend wouldn't get off my back about wanting them to get married don't worry she hated the ending as well.


	16. Kids

Len and Rin: A Mirror Image

Chapter 15: Kids

"Kai? Kai?" asked a soothing voice as he slowly opening his eyes to see Aiko leaning over him.

"Hey there when did you wake up?" he asked.

"Oh about noon Mr. Sleepy Head," she replied Kai laughing a bit when a little girl with cats ears and black hair in pig tails ran in followed by a boy the same exact age with the same black hair pulled back in s short pony tail with little wings Aiko quickly scooping both of them up and setting them down on the bed both quickly grabbing one of Kai's arms.

"YAY DADDYS AWAKE!" they both yelled in unison happily.

"Hey you two," he said hugging them both, "oh my kids your growing," he said looking at them.

"We'll be 5," "in 2 days," said the girl first and the boy second.

"Really wow your both getting so old," he remarked both smiling as they held out a bracelet.

"We made this for you daddy," said the little girl Kai gently taking it examining the blue and white beads with a purple heart.

"It's beautiful," he said putting it on.

"YAY!" they both yelled hugging him.

"Len Rin let your daddy get dressed," Aiko said both running out with the same over hyperness energy all children have Aiko following them down stairs.

"I think I'm too young to have kids," said Kai with a sigh as he got dressed and met Aiko downstairs cleaning a small table.

"Hey baby what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up after the last finger painting session," she said with a laugh.

"Ah Len and Rin giving you a run for your money," he said hearing a slight rustle from the kitchen.

"More like my honey. Len! Rin! Get out of there dinner will be ready in a minute," she yelled both of them laughing seeing them run out of the pantry.

"Honey? What happened to candy?"

"They can't reach it," she said.

"Oh ok well gotta go to work."

"Ok baby your lunch is in the fridge I'll put dinner in the fridge for when you get home but try to eat some normal breakfast food," she said kissing him.

"Can't wait til these night shifts are over," she said fixing his tie.

"Same here," he said grabbing his lunch and leaving.

"Ok guys got any homework?"

"Awwwww mom."


	17. New Girl

Chapter 16: New Girl

"Work, work, work," said Kai walking into a building, "if you can even call it that."

"Hello Mr. Vampyre," said a young girl with bronze hair.

"Hi Becky," he said walking past the receptionist into his office then backing out of his office, "you're not Becky."

"No I'm not Becky left unexpectedly almost like she disappeared I'm Koneko," she said with a smile.

"Hmmm kitten odd," he said shaking her hand then going back into his office logging on to his computer which the moment he did and IM popped up:

Kitten11: Hello.

Nekovamp13: Who is this?

Kitten11: It's Koneko I wanted to IM its boring out.

Nekovamp13: Oh good cause I'm bored too.

Kitten11: Being a CEO is boring?

Neko vamp13: Yea a rather be home with my kids.

Kitten11: You have kids?

Nekovamp13: Yep twins.

Kitten11: Awwww how old?

Nekovamp13: 5.

Kitten11: Awwww are you going to bring them to bring your child to work day?

Neko vamp13: We have one?

Kitten11: 2 days the exact day you start back on the day shift.

Nekovamp13: Oh ok I'm sure they'll love that.

Kitten11: Great oh got some work bye.

Nekovamp13: Bye.

"A bring your child to work day why am I just now finding out about this," said Kai to himself

"Phase 1 established."

"He has kids," asked a man on the phone.

"Yep 2," "you know what to do queen," the man said as she hung up smiling her fangs shining in the darkness.


	18. Joking

Chapter 17: Joking

"Ok its 5 I'm going home Koneko."

"Ok bye Mr. Vampyre remember your children next time."

"Ok bye," Kai replied as he left and went home.

"Yawn," Kai said being sarcastic taking the leftover dinner out of the fridge and eating before heading upstairs trying to change when Aiko woke up.

"Hi baby," she said.

"Hi darling do you mind if I take the kids tomorrow."

"Oh some weekend father child bonding?"

"Um kind of we're having a bring your child to work day."

"Oh ok," she said getting dressed.

"I'm sure they'll love that now please get them ready for school I need to fix breakfast," Aiko said heading downstairs Kai heading to their room.

"Len, Rin?"

"Huh daddy?" asked Rin.

"Yep," he replied both shooting up out of bed.

"DADDY!" they yelled running up and hugging him.

"Oh every day?" he asked picking them up both giggling.

"Hey how would you guys like to go to work with me tomorrow?"

"Really?" Len asked.

"As long as you keep all ears, tails, and wings from coming out."

"Ok."

"Good now let's get dressed for school," he said picking some clothes out for them and got them downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey there," he said kissing Aiko on the cheek picking up a chocolate chip pancake.

"Kai use a plate."

"What never heard of finger food," he said Aiko rolling his eyes starting to fix lunches.

"I have but just cause you can pick it up does classify it as finger food."

"It should," he said with a smile.

"Ok kids finish up daddy will drive you to kindergarten."

"They're in school?" he asked.

"Daddy stop joking," said Rin.

"Are you sure it's not daycare?"

"DAAAAD!" they both whined grabbing his hands leading him to the car.

"I'm being serious aren't you guys like 3?"

"Dad just stop," Len said getting in the car.

"Ok you wants to skip school and go to six flags."

"YA," they both yelled whispering and talking excitedly til they stopped in front of the school.

"b-but dad," "what about six flags," asked Len then Rin.

"Well let's see you got the Texas tornado," he said pointing to the swings, "the conquistador," he said looking at the teeter totter, "and la vivoda," he said lastly pointing to the slide, "isn't this six flags," he finished.

"Dad you really should stop joking so much," said Len and Rin as they got out and Kai went home and went to bed.


	19. Gone

Chapter 18: Gone

"DAD!" he heard the twins yell rolling over to see them by his bed looking at him.

"Come on you slept all day and night aren't you taking us to work today," yelled Len Kai looking at them Rin had her hair in a ponytail a white shirt and red tie on wearing a blue pinstripe skirt and jacket and Len dressed the exact same way.

"Uh Len what are you wearing?"

"A skirt," he said innocently as if not knowing boys shouldn't wear skirts.

"Trade it in for some pants will ya?"

"Ok," he said both twins' running back to their room Kai getting dressed and heading downstairs to see the twins waiting Len finally wearing some pants.

"There you guys are," he said taking two red roses putting one on Len's jacket the other in Rin's hair which she took out and put on her jacket to match Len as they left. The moment they entered the office everyone remarked on how cute the twins were, lasting for a good 10 minutes til they could make it to Kai's office.

"Ok guys I got some boring work to do stay on this floor will you?"

"Got it dad," they said in unison like always running down the hall.

"So Len what do you want to do?"

"Let's play hide and seek."

"Ok you seek," said Rin Len covering his eyes.

"1 . . 2 . . 3 . . 4," started Len Rin running off.

"Hehe he'll never find me here," giggled Rin hiding behind a plant.

"Ready or not here I come," yelled Len running past Rin's hiding spot who giggled but suddenly somebody put their hand over her mouth getting pulled back Len finally seeing her as she was engulfed into darkness.


	20. Assistant

Chapter 19: Assistant

"Mom please no," said Len pushing Aiko's hand away.

"Len please stop."

"NO I WANT RIN!" he yelled Aiko's eyes welling up with tears.

"L-Len we already discussed this it's been 10 years for all we know she may be d-d-" Aiko tried to force out the word but felt as if saying it would be accepting it but she just couldn't accept the fact that her only daughter may be lying somewhere stone cold, "dead?" said Len finishing Aiko's thought and sentence making her look up quickly into his eyes that use to be so bright and cheerful now seemed cold and desolate just like hers use to be.

"Yes that now please Len try not to cause trouble and go with your father," said Aiko heading back to the kitchen where she now spent most of her time whether she was cooking or not a hand tightly gripping his shoulders not in a harsh way but in a sad warning type of way.

"Where am I going dad?" Len asked since they had never even told him yet which usually meant something bad.

"To the princess you were chosen to be her assistant," he said quietly.

"Assistant? What's that a nice word for slave? Pet?" said Len coldly.

"Len please try not to think of it that way," Kai said Len glaring up at him.

"Why that's all we are to her you know how horrible she is. Remember what she did to that fallen princess on the next town over ever since she conquered our neighboring country the princess of red has been living quietly but still they ruined her crops, starved them, did all they could to keep them poor and hungry til the family she was living with finally died. Then they burnt the house and all her belongings probably meant to kill her if she wasn't out in the fields I've even heard now she's decided to become a mercenary cause of what they did. Face it we're just her little toys to be played with til she gets bored of us and throws us away," he said hatred rising in his voice.

"Please Len its either life or death."

"Death may be better."

"LEN! Don't say that we've already lost one child don't make us lose another!" yelled his father gripping his shoulders looking into Len's eyes but no emotion showed in them.

"Len please?"

"Ok I'll do it but the first sign she's going to throw me away I'm killing myself I rather die at my own hands then that witch's," he said Kai looking at him for any wavering but didn't so just nodded defeated.

"Princess he's here your new assistant," said an older man with brown hair messy and unkempt his eyes cold wearing a suit and tie obviously of some high status it seemed.

"Ok good you know what to do," replied a cheery but high pitched voice.

"Oh yes right," said the man backing out of the room before turning to face Len.

"Um there is one thing we must do first."

"What?"


	21. Princess

Chapter 20: Princess

"AH OH MY GOD THAT'S COLD!" yelled Len raising his head up hair dripping wet.

"Sorry it helps the color stay in," said a young girl.

"Color?" said Len confused.

"Yep," she said spinning him to face a mirror his hair not a slightly dark yellow but not like sandy blond just yellow the girl quickly brushing his hair out and tying it into a pony tail before pinning it up with bobby pins so it made a little puff in the middle of the back of his head. "What the hell?" said Len.

"Perfect," said the girl.

"Yes he is," said a voice both turning to see to see a girl her hair the same color as Len's now was also about the same length as Len's as well when left down two barrettes on her right side keeping her bangs held back her bright blue eyes that matched his since birth bright and happy and his once were wearing a long sleeveless yellow dress with black gloves that well well past her elbow.

"R-Rin?" stuttered Len.

"You said the princess's name," said the young girl with a gasp.

"It's ok nice to see you Len I've missed you so much," she said, "come escort me back to my room," she said smiling Len quickly linking his arm with hers smiling, "Len it's so nice to see you here."

"I know I've missed you as well also I've been wanting to ask what happened that day you disappeared I remember seeing what looking like dad's secretary pulling you away and that's all," he asked Rin stopping for a moment.

"Well you see she was the queen she couldn't have children of her own but wanted a vampire's child. Since she was one she knew daddy was one and decided to take me she meant to take both of us but didn't want to take a boy cause that would keep a girl from still ruling," she said looking back before looking up smiling again and walking again.

"So that's what happened still can't believe you're the princess though."

"Well I am and I've spent a lot of time trying to get you down here to be with me again," said Rin sweetly stopping. "This is my room," she said leading him in Rin running to the bathroom real quick to change before lying down in her bed. "Your room is right next to mine," she said Len sitting on her bed next to her for a moment and kissed her forehead.

"If it's to protect you I will become evil for you my princess," he whispered starting to leave.

"Also Len," she said as he stopped at the door and turned around, "I'm going to the land of green next week I wish for you to accompany me," she said.

"Of course," he said bowing before closing the door and heading to his room.


	22. Country of Green

Chapter 21: Country of Green

After a week had passed Len and Rin had just entered their neighboring country the land of green.

"Len come on I can't wait to meet the princess of this country," said Rin impatiently already out of the carriage wearing a yellow dress with a black triangle like shape going down the front til it reached the skirt portion with puffed out lace on the hemming of the dress and sleeves. Len hopping out in black pants that went to mid calf socks covering the rest with brown shoes with a white collared shirt and a yellow dovetail jacket on over it.

"Rin trust me she's not fleeing the country she'll still be there in 10 seconds," he said hearing a soft, sweet voice behind him turning to see a girl with long green hair going to at least her knees in pigtails her eyes bright green and shone like pearls as she smiled holding the arms on the prince of blue wearing blue pants, a whit collared shirt, and a blue jacket which still made you draw your attention to his blue hair and eyes.

"Wow she's beautiful," whispered Len before turning to his sister who was staring at the girl eyes wide tears starting to well up, "Rin what's-" he started but didn't even have time to finish before she started sobbing and ran off Len chasing after her.

"Rin!" he called looking back at the girl for a moment before looking for his sister again.

"Rin what's wrong?" he asked entering the building now seeing his sister huddled up crying.

"Did you not see it," she tried not to yell tears still pouring down her face.

"See what?"

"That was the princess of green she was with the prince of blue I loved him and he chose her," she said through her sobs.

"Rin I'm sorry it's just-" Len started Rin throwing herself into his arms crying into his chest.

"Len remember who you said you'd become evil for me?" she whispered staring at him.

"Yea but-"

"Len please kill her."

"WHAT!? Rin are you mad?"

"Please," she whispered again Len looking down.

"Ok," he whispered letting her go and walking out.


	23. Dirty Work

Chapter 22: Dirty Work

"No don't please!" the princess of green better known as Miku.

"I have to do this," replied Len piercing into her throat a bit Miku just starting to cry more but looked up at him and smiled Len quickly stabbing her through the side but not fatally. He couldn't see her so happy with what he was having to do to her the tears pouring down his face as well.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"I have to for my sister," he replied threw his own tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before stabbing her through the neck her body dropping to the ground as her blood started to pool around her the door starting to open Len quickly finding a place to hide.

"Princess Miku . . . Mike where are-" started the prince of blue seeing Miku on the floor her spirit already gone but blood still pouring from her wounds.

"Miku Miku please!" he yelled shaking her body Len taking this chance to slip out a window real quick leaving green rose petals from a rose he had been holding stained with blood fleeing back to the country of yellow.

"Rin, Rin I did it the Princess of Green is dead," said Len kneeling at her feet Rin quickly looking back at her prime minister hate still raging in her eyes.

"Make sure the green country is badly stirred," she said the minister leaving as the bells from the church sounded.

"Oh its tea time Len what's today's snack?" Rin said allowing Len to stand up.

"Today's snack in brioche shall we go?" he asked Rin standing up holding his hand Len leading her out throwing off his black cloak now stained with Miku's blood.


	24. Riot

Chapter 23: Riot

"Rin where are you!" shouted Len running through the castle searching for her a mob starting outside trying to break down the door quickly running into her room to see her huddled up in the corner shaking trying to hide Len quickly looking outside the door before closing and locking it.

"Rin they'll overthrow you for sure all of the court is already dead and you'll be their next and last victim."

"I know," she replied Len looking outside the townspeople already in a riot to overthrow her as well there was no escape Len quickly closing the drapes turning back to his sister who was looking as he did the same thinking looking up moments later taking his clothes off which he handed to Rin.

"Here I will lend you my clothes," he said getting into her closet, pulling out a dress, and slipping it on, "wear them and escape immediately it'll be okay we're twins no one will notice," he said letting his hair down.

"Len I won't let you."

"Rin just do it!" he yelled pulling his bangs back with her barrettes looking like a mirror image of his sister.

"But Len-"

"I won't hear any buts," he shouted tears welling up in Rin's eyes as Len hugged her. "Even if all the world becomes your enemy I will still protect you so you just be somewhere smiling and laughing," he whispered before pulling back smiling a bit Rin just biting her lip and nodded Len letting go so Rin could slip into Len's clothes just starting to put her hair up when they heard the door break down. Len running out right to where the attackers were barely able to stop when the prince of blue just barely pressed the tip of his sword into her neck the princess of red behind him her hair now cut short wearing armor Len biting his lip for a moment before speaking in a perfect imitation of his sister's voice.

"What a disgraceful man," he said before they took him away glancing back at his sister crying Len smiling knowing this would probably be the last time he would ever see her.


	25. Execution

Chapter 24: Execution

The day of the execution Len stood on a platform in front of everyone already strapped to the board his head in the guillotine Len looking up thinking his sister was somewhere right now alive and safe he protected her he smiled with the thought of knowing he was dying for his sister that's all he needed to know.

Rin stood there looking up at Len doing her best to keep herself from yelling out that she was the real princess wearing the cloak she had made him stain with blood crying.

"Len," she whispered the bell of the church that once blessed them now signaling his death Rin seeing him smile one last time before saying in her voice, "oh its tea time," the executioner releasing the blade of the guillotine Rin quickly turning away she couldn't watch so she walked back to their childhood home keeping the hood up.

She walked in the door unlocked but her parents were nowhere to be found she quickly headed up to their old room throwing herself onto Len's bed crying. Her old bed still there as a grim reminder that their daughter was probably gone forever and now suppose to be dead but they never knew their daughter was the princess or that their son had died instead tears pouring from her eyes again.

Looking over at the dresser she saw two bottles and two notes sitting on it which she walked over and picked up the notes quickly noticing what they were.

"These are the bottle wishes daddy took up the port to release just after our 4th birthday Len must have found them washed up on the shore," she said reading the first one.

'I wish for a long time with Len –Rin' she quickly sat down her note knowing now that was never going to happen and read her brothers.

'I wish for Rin to be happy . . . forever –Len.'

"Oh Len," she whispered setting the notes down noticing what looked like some dead grass and flowers sitting close by she picked this up as well eyes widening.

"It's the daisy chain I made Len or well what I thought a daisy chain was," she said crying even more now.

"Len," she whispered holding it close, "if we could be reborn would you play with me again?"

The End

*Well hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't don't leave mean reviews if you have something mean to say about my story message me I will read it cause to tell the truth when I see people leave mean reviews on someones story that just says you're a bitch and also for the people who have already left mean reviews fan fiction is defined as any story with the characteristics from a published story so well read the beginning that has characteristics from twilight get over it.


End file.
